


you can't hide it you might as well embrace it

by vertigo



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hand Jobs, M/M, Scheming, Speedos, Wholesome Twinyards, aftg summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo/pseuds/vertigo
Summary: Aaron bites his bottom lip, drumming his fingers on the shape of his skateboard. "Boys in tiny shorts. Boys in swimwear."
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 21
Kudos: 248





	you can't hide it you might as well embrace it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxyroxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/gifts), [djhedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhedy/gifts), [RainbowObsidian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowObsidian/gifts), [youbloodyshank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbloodyshank/gifts).



> this is my contribution to the AFTG summer event of this year! I wasn't going to participate but I'm surrounded by enablers *smh*. I will update the tags tomorrow since AO3 is not very mobile friendly :p
> 
> Unbetaed, because I am a mess.

Aaron hits his shoes on the edge of the skateboard ramp, watching his brother stop by his side after swinging back and forth on the halfpipe. "What are you thinking, idiot brother of mine?" He shrugs as Andrew plops by his side. The scenery ahead of them is amazing, they can see the whole neighbor spread from their vantage point. And he's grateful that the heat has made everyone else scurry away into the beach, leaving the twin kings alone in the piece of land they claimed as theirs.

"Dunno." He bites his lips, pulling the dead skin away from the healthy one and spitting it to the side. Maybe not so much dead skin, more like loose skin that leaves a trail of blood droplets for his tongue to poke. "Shit."

"Eloquent." Andrew mumbles and he can see his brother is mimicking him, spitting his dead skin on the opposite side. "Magnificent. I can already see you, looking at your patients and telling the family when they ask you what's wrong? and then you go like 'dunno, shit.'" He snorts, pushing his brother with his shoulder. Andrew snorts, pushing him back. "Elaborate, dumbass."

Aaron bites his bottom lip, drumming his fingers on the shape of his skateboard. "Boys in tiny shorts. Boys in swimwear."

"By boys you mean 'beach king Kevin Day?" He shoves his brother to the floor of the halfpipe, one of his hands covering Andrew's mouth and he knows the only reason why his brother doesn't lick the palm pressed against his mouth is because it had been in some very unsanitary places. "Fine," Andrew mumbles, removing the hand from his own mouth. "let's go home, I'm starving." They get down from the top of the halfpipe as a unity and skate their way on the hot asphalt to their house. Yesterday's unbearable heat still leaves the pavement cracking and spewing it's hot breath on their heels.

The house being silent is a novelty that they're not used yet, and they should start resigning themselves to the lack of sounds coming from their cousin. Nicky moved away to Germany a few weeks ago, leaving the house covered in post-its telling the twins how much he loves them, directions for their favorite dishes and reminders of how to wash their clothes. "Noodles?" He asks, and Andrew nods from the living room, where he's too busy getting half naked and star fishing on the floor in front of the fan.

"No carrots." 

"Fuck you, you need vegetables." He screams back at his brother, trying to season the bland noodle sauce. Nicky left them with an army of dried herbs and chicken broth, which helps. Well, he could make something more healthy than high sodium water with frozen parsley, carrots and chicken broth, but both him and Andrew entered a pact of _we shall not spend too much,_ his brother is saving for his dream car and Aaron is more than happy to save for med school, therefore they are fully committed to their low budget lifestyle. It takes exactly three minutes for their unhealthy lunch to get ready, so he picks up two pairs of chopsticks and one snickers bar for sharing later and moves to the living room, where Andrew is down to his boxers and a bored stare towards the ceiling fan.

He puts the pan down, no need for plates when they can share it like this, before he also goes down to only his boxers and sits opposite to his brother. "Wanna have your gay existential crisis now or later?" Aaron hums around the first too hot serving of noodles, nudging his twin's knee with a toe.

"Bisexual crisis. We can start now." Andrew hums around the noodles, slurping it into his mouth and gestures with his free hand for Aaron to go on. "Dunno. Just Kevin Day in swimwear. I know you feel the same about Josten."

"Mood." Andrew says mid chew-- he knows his brother has also been ogling someone ever since summer started. Josten and Day, a pair of soul twins that took their town by storm when they arrived, prancing their perfect sculptural bodies in too tight wetsuits, running towards the waves like they were stuck in an episode of baywatch. He remembers clearly the way both he and Andrew slipped on their skateboards, falling to the concrete in a mess of tangled limbs.

And if he tries to forget, both Allison and Renee are always happy to remind them of the synchronicity of their disaster. "Mood indeed."

"Why Day tho?" Andrew asks around another mouthful as Aaron slurps his noodles. "He's an asshole." Oh yes, indeed he is. Kevin Day has no time to give you if you're not interested in either surf or exy, his winning personality makes Allison in a bad hair day sound like a puppy. However, Kevin Day is also the owner of a perfectly sculptured body, which he teases the world with whenever he's tired of being in the water and allows his upper body to breathe. He's also the owner of the cutest smile. And butt dimples that Aaron can see even through the thick material of his wetsuit. He also never directed more than a handful of barbed words to Aaron, he's mostly silent nods and reluctant praises when he passes the twins on the halfpipe.

"He's hot. He's nice when he wants to be, unlike Josten. And. I don't know Andrew, there's something about a man that looks like that."

"I'm gonna regret asking this," Andrew picks up more noodles, strategically avoiding the carrots. "but looks like what?"

"You know….Chest...Big hands...nice thighs… Tall, dark and handsome."

His twin hums. "You're so gay."

"Bisexual. Don't tell me you don't feel the same for Josten."

"I don't wax poetics about his body Aaron, but I wouldn't mind blowing him." Aaron mimicks some vomiting sounds as his brother gives him his trademark half smile. "You just told me about Day's thighs, Aari." Andrew picks up the pan, drinking his share of high sodium soup before Aaron finishes the pan and puts it aside.

"Yeah, he has nice thighs. And butt dimples." It's Andrew's time for mimicking vomiting sounds by his side as he gets his share of snickers in one bite. Aaron gets his own bite and flops on the floor, his head perfectly aligned with Andrew's. His twin lights up a cigarette, staring at the decrepit ceiling fan moving above their heads.

"What do you wanna do about it?" Andrew offers him the cigarette, but he shakes his head. "It's menthol." Oops, his brother knows his weaknesses. He picks up the cigarette and takes a drag, bumping their shoulders together while they think.

"Go for it?"

"Divide and conquer." His twin sums it up, picking back the cigarette and inhaling it deeply. "They're going to the beach around two…"

"How do you know it?"

"Shut up." Andrew growls, slapping his thigh. "Allison told me. She's in for big money if I hook up with Kevin. That also means Renee bet on _you_ going for Kevin and is willing to share the prize." He rolls around, laying on his side and staring at his brother, and Andrew knows that's the universal Minyard sign for 'I'm interested, go on'. "She mistook you for me. Remember when we met them you also had…"

Oh yes, it was a spectacularly bad day for Andrew, including one relapsing incident, two shouting matches and a few hours of Aaron holding his brother close and swearing to do whatever it takes to make Andrew better. That included hiding his track marks behind the same armbands Andrew wore, and, apparently, sharing the same dumbass brain cell that finds the surfer soul twins hot. "So, what's the plan?"

Andrew hums, turning on his side and copying Aaron's stance. Laying side by side they look like an imperfect mirror, the freckles and scars are all in the wrong place, but both have the same determined look on their faces. "I have insider information that they're thick."

"We know it already. That damn swimwear leaves no room for imagination." Andrew slaps his head. "Ouch! What the fuck."

"Thick as in dumb, Michael." His twin stubs the cigarette on the overflowing ashtray as he runs his hand on his sweaty hair. "Kinda like you. Anyways the plan? Divide and conquer. I take Josten somewhere else. You take Kevin somewhere else. We never talk about this again."

"Fine, Joseph. We get our finest clothing…"

"Without being too obvious hmmhmm.."

"I can do your hair."

"Hmmhmm."

"You do what you have to do, I do what I have to do. And we never talk about this again. Not even if Nicky forces it out of us."

Andrew hums once more, flopping back on the floor and doing finger guns directed to the ceiling. "That's the spirit." Aaron flops back on the floor, following his brother's stare to the ceiling fan. They still have two hours before their plan starts going into motion, plus, the midday sun doesn't do the Minyards' fair complexion any good. "Cargo shorts and wife beater?" His twin asks after one beat of silence and he hums back an affirmative. Swimwear is out of question for them, far too much skin on show...And they don't own any… And they don't want anyone to know that the twins _can't swim._

They laze around for one hour, comfortable in stewing in the heat and their usual silence. The house still feels weird without Nicky's constant yapping or his shitty music playing in the background. But they know he's probably too happy to wake up and sleep by Erik's side. Nicky deserves that. 

Andrew is the first to get up, moving into his own bathroom as Aaron follows his steps lazily. The house feels more like a home when Andrew leaves his phone laying on the corridor, playing Nicky's _Awesome Cousin Lovin'_ playlist, which is nothing but Sk8er boi on repeat. He snorts while showering, thinking about the good times when Nicky was around and how big is the Nicky shaped hole in their lives.

He's quick with the shower, only bothering to put on his pair of lucky boxers before meeting his twin in the corridor. "I have the clothes." Andrew announces and drags Aaron to his room with a single stare. "Do the hair." He eyes suspiciously the pair of black cargo shorts and the white and black wife beaters on Andrew's messy bed. His brother is really putting an effort, he knows for sure those are their best casual clothes. 

"Combed back?" Aaron asks, already lathering a generous amount of hair wax in his hand. Andrew sits on the bed and nods a yes, too preoccupied with putting brand new black armbands. He sinks his hands into Andrew's soft hair, styling it in a way that won't be messed up in case Andrew decides they're in a mood to wear their snapbacks and will still scream _this is where you'll hold when you kiss me, Josten._ His work on his own hair is quicker, maybe five minutes and they're ready to head into their disaster plan.

"Aari?" Andrew calls him, throwing the flip flops on his face. "If you feel like backing out tell me." He smiles fixing the silver patron saint medal that always hangs around Andrew's neck. "I mean it."

He feels his brother reaching out, fixing the Saint Michael medal around his own neck. "I know, Drew. What's the sign?" Andrew hums, tapping his index finger on the quick pulse on Aaron's neck.

"Just say you're tired and we're out." He nods picking up his skateboard and steeling himself for the moment of truth. Skating to the beach with his twin calms his nerves somehow, he's able to forget about clammy hands and sweaty armpits. Seeing his brother's back, the way he so carefully avoids the holes in the cement they're too familiar with brings him nothing but inner peace. 

He never thought having Andrew in his life would be so good, but here they are, ten years after their first encounter, ready to go to college, existing in the same vibration. They stop by the beach where they can see the unmistakable gathering of their so-called friends. On the shore, Neil and Kevin emerge like two Boticelli paintings in speedos.

"I'm so fucking gay." Andrew whispers in German under his breath. Neil is shaking his wet hair away from his eyes, a frown on his face while he talks to Kevin. It's the first time the twins get to see the duo sans wetsuit and Aaron understands, partially, Andrew's attraction towards a man who wears his scars so carelessly. His eyes drift from Neil to Kevin and his dumb speedos. They're not obscenely tiny, but they do make something in Kevin's anatomy pop up. 

"I'm so fucking bisexual." He replies, putting the skateboard under his arm. "Are you tired?"

"Not at all." His brother answers him. Renee is the first to pick up their presence, since she's some super human Minyard radar. She turns around and waves them to join the fray. "Are you tired?"

"More like hungry."

"Gross."

Since they have a reputation to uphold, Minyard twins, local monsters, kings of the halfpipe, they pull back with the horseplay and fall into their gloomy personas. Neil is not one bit intimidated by Andrew's glower, he practically fluctuates to sit by Andrew's side on the beach towel. Kevin seems disgruntled at that, but he picks the vacant spot by Aaron's side.

The four of them sit in silence while their friends chatter something about a barbecue or the latest weird tan lines Allison got because of her collection of foreign bikinis. "Josten." He hears his brother mumble under his breath. For anyone else, the calm and bored stare of Andrew reads as something along the lines of 'I don't tolerate you, I'm just here because I want to', but for him? He can see the nervousness of Andrew's restless fingers, the carefully planned slouch. "I want ice cream." He proclaims, and Neil, like a fucking dumb redhead moth, follows Andrew. 

_Ew,_ he thinks, watching Andrew and Neil disappear, _you go bro._

By his side, Kevin bristles, left adrift without his surfing soulmate. That's his chance. He can do it. "Wanna get something to drink?" Aaron asks, rubbing his damn sweaty hands over his cargo shorts. Kevin shrugs getting up with an ominous sigh and Aaron thinks that there's something blocking the sun right now.

"Let's go. I'm bored." He swallows what feels like a ball of sand stuck in his throat. Aaron dusts the stubborn sand clinging to his shorts and follows Kevin….almost like Josten followed his brother. He wants to say something, but his knowledge on surf is abysmal and Kevin has no patience for his ignorance. The safe way is going for exy-- he can do it. _You can do it Aaron Michael Minyard._

"So, have you seen the Braves and the Titans yesterday?" He chances, and Kevin turns around to stare at him. "Claremont did a great blocking."

"Claremont is an amazing goalie. She has her faults, of course." Kevin looks like he's unraveling at every word, his shoulders sagging with the relief of a common ground. "But she's been improving this season. I think the Titans are making the playoffs."

"They're not getting past the Raiders." 

It's the wrong thing to say. 

Kevin sputters and his face turns into an indignant shade of tomato red that makes the queen on his cheek pop up even more. "The fuck Aaron!? Raiders?! They're shit! Their backliners can't tell right to left!"

"The Raiders, Kevin." He says, lifting up his hands in a peace gesture. "Cali born and raised here, Kevin. You can't argue with the heart."

"Wow. I thought you were smart and cute. Now you're just cute."

Aaron stops on his track, allowing Kevin to get several steps ahead of him before he too stops, his shoulder reaching the height of his ears. Aaron shakes his head in disbelief as Kevin turns around, the redness in his face creeping down to his neck and chest. They're probably two red dots, staring at each other under the glaring sun.

"Kevin…"

"Aaron, I just...hmm.. well.. I… hmm...."

"Come here." He pivots on his heel, stomping his way towards one of the old dressing cabins. Aaron opens the door and stare both ways, sure no one else is looking their way before he pulls Kevin by the arm and slams the door as delicately as he can. 

"I'm sorry, I just, Neil says I say stuff without thinking beforehand, and it's not like I think the Raiders are bad but they su--" Aaron pulls Kevin's head down, mashing their lips in the most unflattering way he can. Kevin's mouth is half on his upper lip, half on his nose while his own almost landed the target. " _Oh._ "

"Oh, indeed Kevin. Can you shut your mouth for a second and kiss me?" Kevin nods and bends more than is humanly possible while he stands on the tip of his toes and this time, it's glorious. Kevin's lips are smooth and perfect against his and his huge hands fit oh so right on his hips. "That's better." Aaron murmurs against Kevin's lips, felling the gust of a laugh passing through that heavenly mouth. He bites his bottom lip, asking for entrance and he has to pull a bit until Kevin gets the hint and parts his lips.

Kevin tastes amazing. A mixture of lip balm, sunscreen and sea water. He knows how to roll his tongue against his so perfectly that makes Aaron's knees buckle. "Hmm." Kevin moans against his mouth and Aaron feels like jelly, it's only because Kevin pulls him close that he doesn't flop into the dirty changing room floor. "Ok. This is ok. My plan worked."

Aaron stops in his track, pulling away when he hears those words. "What plan?"

"Well, not mine, but Neil told me that Renee told him that if wanted the twins we had to do something drastic because you guys are like...Impossible?" He lifts one eyebrow as Kevin blushes. "Why the hell do you think I'm wearing this stupid speedo? I can't even surf in it!" Aaron laughs, letting his head find a home in the crux of Kevin's neck. He owns Renee something really good for that tip.

"Well, can't say I don't appreciate it." He can feel the heat of Kevin's blush burning down his neck when one of his hands stops short of touching the rim of that ~~marvelous~~ stupid speedos. Aaron kisses a trail from Kevin's neck to his ear, biting the lobe and carefully avoiding the silver ring there. "It really brings out the goods."

"They are stupid Aaron! I feel like everyone is staring at my...oh.." Kevin stops halfway into the sentence when Aaron grabs a handful of his cock. 

"Well, to be honest not even those gorgeous green eyes could distract me from this." Aaron squeezes his hand around Kevin's cock, hearing a soft moan pass by his lips. 

"Then I'm glad we picked up these stupid things I feel like Allison when she complains about…" Aaron snaps the elastic band on Kevin's speedo, making him hiss.

"Don't you ever shut up? I am trying to give you one handjob, Kevin."

"Oh. Ok then. Go ahead. Hmmhmm. Totally cool." He shakes his head, leaning in to kiss Kevin again as one of his hands grabs a handful of black hair and the other sneaks in to finally grab that glorious dick. The thing barely fits in his hand, heavy and warm against his fingers. And Kevin moans against his mouth, making Aaron moan back. "Aaron.." He moans lowly as Aaron thumbs the slit, gathering the precum there and pulling back the foreskin.

"Hm? Anything you'd like to say?" Aaron murmurs against his lips while his fingers press the pulsing vein.

"CanItouchyoutoo?" It sounds like a phrase, but it comes out as a garbled half moan half plea. He nods a yes and feel Kevin fumble with the buttons of his pants, shoving it away along with the boxers. "Oh fuck." Kevin moans as he finally curls his hand around Aaron's cock. It's a gamble, jerk each other off in public, trying to keep the moans contained between their lips. Kevin is an active participant, bucking his hips in time with Aaron's hand, while Aaron is a bit more contained, content with allowing Kevin to run his hand over his cock. 

When the friction feels too rough he pulls away, spitting on his own palm and getting back into the business of trying to make Kevin come. "You're doing great Kev." He whispers, when he feels Kevin copying his gesture and taking a hold of his cock again. It's not ideal, but it's good, he leans impossibly closer to Kevin brushing their cocks together. "Here." If it was hard to hold just Kevin, both of their cocks together looks like an impossible task that can only be accomplished by their synchronicity, but it feels way better to rub their cocks together. "That's it Kevin…" They both choke on a moan and Aaron is the first to come with a subdued yes while Kevin follows a bit after, looking for his mouth and a way to hide the moan that threatens to echo around the tiny changing room.

They stand still for a few seconds, sharing breaths between kisses. "Thank you Renne." Kevin says at last and Aaron has to pull away to laugh. They both look stupid, swollen lips and post-orgasm glowing harder than the sun.

"She owns me a new shirt." He grumbles, removing the said shirt and using it to clean his hand. Kevin does the same as he tries to look more presentable and not feel like his knees are made of jelly. They stay for a while still inside the changing room, trading kisses and waiting for the second wave of arousal to pass. Aaron feels like a damn teenager stumbling out of it and looking both sides before carefully approaching the shore and cleaning his hands and shirt. Thankfully most of the beachgoers don't care about him. Kevin, on the other hand, walks awkwardly with the ~~marvelous~~ stupid speedos calling the attention to his crotch.

On the way back, they pick up their own drinks and the conversation on exy. Kevin is still livid with his faith on the Raiders, which makes him sputter and blush with indignation, which covers up from the fact that they absolutely look like they just got shagged in a decrepit changing room not a mile from their friends. When they arrive back at the chattering commotion, Andrew is already sitting under the parasol, humming around mouthfuls of ice cream as Neil talks in hushed tones to him.

He plops by his twin's side, carefully observing if something changed and yep, there's a tiny hickey, almost imperceptible in the middle of the constellation of freckles on Andrew's neck.

Kevin says something in French to Neil, who gets up almost immediately and follows him into the water. Andrew hums by his side, content in basking in the shadow. "Tired?" Aaron asks, staring at the two idiots disappearing and reappearing in the sea.

"No, just hungry. You?"

"Satisfied."

They fist bump as Andrew says: "Gross."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to scream at me? Find me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/dogintheboiler)


End file.
